


you are my earth // you are my sun

by turnover



Series: hectorcard oneshots [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drunk Texting, Fluff, I love them so much, JUST FLUFF NO PLOT JUST FLUFF, M/M, Texting, idc if they havent met in canon their characters r literally perfect 4 each other, my smol bby bois, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnover/pseuds/turnover
Summary: Series of texts in which Alucard and Hector are apart for New Years and they miss each other.Small drabble before I start a Hectorcard fic with actual plot because I love this ship.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Hector, Alucard/Hector (Castlevania), Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: hectorcard oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	you are my earth // you are my sun

Alucard is flipping through one of his chemistry textbooks in bed with Cezar sleeping next to him when his phone goes off.

_ Hector: _

_ u awake?????? _

Alucard hides his grin in his blanket and rolls on his side.

_ Alucard: _

_ No. I’m asleep three minutes before New Years. _

_ Hector: _

_ DONT MAKE FUN OF MEEEE i didn’t know if u wanted to stay up >: _

Alucard sighs. Hector and him had bribed the RA into letting them room together for university, and since neither of them had family to go home to, Alucard thought he could spend the holidays with Hector and finish up his coursework. But Isaac, one of Hector’s old friends, had invited him over to Cali to spend Christmas and New Years with, and Hector couldn’t say no. Alucard wasn’t comfortable with going since he knew basically no one besides Sypha and Trevor there, so he decided to stay at the university.

He was beginning to regret his decision. He missed Hector like hell.

  
  
  


_ Alucard: _

_ Of course I would. I know how much you love festivities. _

_ /Photo attached/ _

_ Cezar says hi. _

_ Hector: _

_ :3 my baby boy!!!!! _

_ isaac is doin a new year party weeeeee _

_ he’s trashed ive never seen him so wonky _

_ SYPH AND TREV R HAVINF SEX ON THE COUCH _

_ Alucard: _

_ My lord. I was going to say I wished I was there, but that’s not something I want to see. _

_ Hector: _

_ i miss uuuuu so muHC AKnsnaKAajsn aDRIIanainnn _

Alucard may just cry from how cute Hector is.

_ Alucard: _

_ You’re drunk. _

_ Hector: _

_ yyyaaaaahhh n i want u hererEERE :(((((( _

_ OMG HAPPY NEW YEAR !!!!!! _

_ Alucard: _

_ Sending virtual kisses. _

_ Hector: _

_ ur so fcukgin CUTE !!!!!!!!! i love u sm _

_ Alucard: _

_ I love you more. I’m calling Trevor to send you to bed. _

_ NEVERMIND. _

**Author's Note:**

> <3 comments and kudos make my day.


End file.
